Night of the Hunter
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: All Nova has ever known is pain. They lift her alone wither her father that beat and raped her. Things are changing and now in a new world. Will she be able to live a normal live or will she end up hurting the one that is meant to be hers?


_**New fanfiction. Crossover between Percy Jackson and Twilight. All rights go to their rightfull owners. Only the plot and OCS are mine. Not going to say what the story is about. A lot of things are going to change. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Jump to a new World**_

 _ **Nova's pov**_

Its been five years since I been on the hunt. I found a way to be come immortal. Now I can get my revenge on the gods. Yes you heard me right. The Greek gods are real and they have children with mortals. We are known as demigods and we help the gods. They help out their children every now and then. But my mother never helped me nor talked to me. It took me a year to find out who my real mother is.

My mother is Hecate the goddess of Magic. That would explain the stuff I could do. The magic that I could do comes from my mother Hecate. What I read on line might not be all true. The man that they called my father said my mother is powerful. She had a camp she wanted me to go to when the time was right. But no one came for me and my life got worse by the day. At the age of 13 I killed my father for what he did to me. As long as I can remember he was never good to me.

Beating me then raping me over and over. Then something snapped inside me. I killed him and it felt so damn good. All the blood and the sound of flesh being cut opened. Got me hot between my legs. After that I could stop. Anyone that got in my way I killed. I have only one thing on my mind and that is to destory the gods. They let him do those bad things to me. I traveled all over the world learning more about the gods.

I found out a lot of things about the gods. It took me years to read all of the books. Between reading I worked on my powers and learned what I can really do. That is how I found out how to be come a goddess without a god. Who ever hid this place didn't want anyone to find it. After I became immortal I moved the books to a better safe place. Just in case the damn gods desides to destory this place. Now that I know where the camp is, its time to take my revenge on them all.

As I came to the hill with the pine tree I can feel the power coming from the barrier. I smiled as I walked up the hill. Some of my power pulsed out and it had death on it. The sounds of yelling came from the other side of the hill. They knew I was coming and they didn't like what they felt. As I came to the top there is a lot of demigods running towards me. I walked threw the barrier and they were shocked. "I thought monsters couldn't come threw?" I heard one of them said.

I smiled more cause they have no idea what I am so this is going to be so much fun. One of them came at me and with just a flick of my hand. I made his skin riped off his body. Screaming in pain he fell to his knees. He will be in so much pain for 10 minutes before he dies. The other moved back and looked at me with horror. "What the gods is she?" a girl said with fear in her voice. "I don't know Annabeth." said the boy next to her. "Percy what do we do?" said someone behind the man called Percy.

He has fear in his own eyes. "Back up and get the archers. We stay as far away as we can." Percy said as he back way pulling the blonde girl Annabeth with him. I smiled as I walked down the hill. "Who are you and what do you want?" Percy said in a strong voice. "Who I am doesn't matter. What I want is to kill every single demigod in this world." I said with a smile. The smell of fear came off them all. I giggled a little as they moved away more.

"Why do you want to kill us for? What did we do to you?" Annabeth said with some rage in her voice. "With out you the gods will fall." I said as my rage pulsed out of me. "What did the gods do to you for you to do something like this?" said a new voice. I looked to see a son of Zeus. "They did nothing and that is why they shall die." I said as I flicked my hand again and one of the girls screamed in pain as her flesh was ripped off her body.

"It doesn't matter how far away you are I can kill you still. Since the gods can't help you. You all will die painfully." I said but then the sky turned black and a lighting bolt hit the ground. Standing in front of the demigods is the king of the gods him self. But he wasn't the only one. Other gods stood in front of them. "What do you want with our children?" Zeus said in a pissed off voice. But I wasn't looking at him cause I saw her walk up. "I want them to die so you all will die as while. I will wipe out the humans if I have to. I want my revenge." I growled with pure black rage.

"Who are you?" she said to me and I let my black flames fire at her. Going around her throat she fell to her knees and the others looked at her. "How can she be able to do this?" came the queens voice with shock and fear. "She said revenge. What did we do to her?" said Athena. Hecate looked at me and her mouth opened. "I. T-thought y-y-you were d-d-dead." she managed to said.

"What do you know about her Hecate?" Zeus said and I losened the flames so she can talk. "Her name is Lycoris. She is mine." Hecate said and I could see tears in her eyes. "Why did you thought I was dead?" I growled to her. "Your father said you were killed by monsters." I roared with rage making the gods moved back. Bumping into heir offspring. "You believed that! ! You didn't even to look into it! !" I yelled at them and the flames started to burn her skin. She looked shocked and hurt at me.

"When they say our kids are killed its true and we dont look into it." Apollo said. "You are heartless just like the monsters. Taking the word of someone and not seeing for your selfs! !" I yelled again and Hecate starting to have trouble breathing. They looked at each other then back at me. "You dont care enought for us! !" I yelled before I killed two more of the demigods. The gods looked at me and I can see the hatred in their eyes.

No one spoke and I really wanted to kill the bitch. But I want her to see ever last one of your other kids my brothers and sisters die. And she cant do anothing about it. "She has lost her mind." Dionysus said as he walked up to Zeus. "How do you know?" Zeus said to him. "I can see it in her eyes. Something bad happened to her for her to lose it." Dionysus said back. I smiled as I killed a few more of my half family. "Please stop Lycoris! !" Hecate yelled as her children fell to the ground dead. "Don't call me by that name! ! She died a long time ago! No thanks to you! ! !" I yelled as my own body burst in black flames.

These flames are old magic that no one has besides me. They can kill a god if you know how to do it right. "What did he do to you?" Hecate said as she struggled against the flames. "YOU DON'T CARE! ! !" I screamed as I killed three more. They are starting to drop in numbers. "YOU ALL WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES! ! !" I screamed again as everything around me started to die. "I might be able to heal her if I can get close to her." Dionysus said. But no one is going to fix me cause I want them all dead. I was going to do this slowly with out the black flames but now I might just use them.

"Do you know how she became like this?" Zeus asked. I growled at them. "You know I can hear everything you are saying." I said as they looked at me. Gods think that only they have feelings and no one else does. "That bastard beat me daily when I turned two. When I turned five he started to rape me." I said and Hecate looked pissed off. . .no thats not the right word. The rage in her eyes was more then just pissed off. "That bastard! ! ! I'm going to kill him! ! !" she yelled.

I started to laugh and they looked at me. "To late for that bitch. I killed him five years ago. I enjoyed it a lot." I said still giggling. Most of their mouths was opened. I stopped and looked at Zeus. "If you want me to stop killing your brats. Then line up and die at my hands." I said in a dark voice. I could feel the gods go still and looked at their king.

The look in his eyes he is thinking hard. If he says I can kill their kids then I will kill him first. I looked at the boy Percy and he didn't look so good. Like he knows what he is going to do and its not a good thing. I could feel something going on with my mind. I looked at Dionysus and I can see he is doing something to me. If I dont get away then he will heal my mind. I let the flames around Hecate go and opened a portal to a different world. "It was nice killing you but I think I know when I'm not going to win. So be happy you get to live. . .while most of you." I said before jumping threw the portal.

 _ **3rd Person's pov**_

The wolfs and the Cullen's are chasing the red head vampire. Victoria kept jumping back and forth from the wolfs side to the Cullen's side. So no one could get her. Then Paul and Emmett jumped for her as the same time. Crashing into each other and falling into the water.

Paul growled with rage at Emmett. He just looked at the wolfs fangs. Victoria got away and something else just came into the forest. Every one looked behind them and then saw something black run by and jump over to the Cullen's side. "Get back here!" yelled a male voice. Every one stopped and watched as the girl with the long black hair turned and looked at the group of teens running with weapons.

"Percy you really should just go back. I wont come back and try to kill any one." Lycoris said to them. "You kill our friends I wont let you live!" he yelled with rage. Lycoris did something with her hand. "Go home Percy. They will be waiting for you. Cause if you stay you will never be able to go home. Cause I'm going to seal the portal. Beside you cant kill a god Percy." she said to them.

The others couldn't believe their ears. "What do you mean they will be waiting for us?" Annabeth said. "I had a change of heart. They are alive now I brought them back. I have the power to do that. You should leave before I change my mind and kill you. " she said to them as she started to get mad.

Edward looked at he black hair girl and he's feelings for Bella started to fade fast. This girl is his and he wants to make her his. "Percy we should listen to her. We should go back home. You mom will miss you a lot." Annabeth said and Percy looked at her. "Ok Annabeth lets go home." Lycoris opened the portal back to their world. "Percy?" she said before they walked threw it. "Yes?" he said as he looked at her. "Make sure nothing like this happens again. Make sure no one goes threw what I went threw. Cause if you dont there is a spell that will lead them to something that will make them like me. So if you want to keep your home safe. You make sure the gods don't do what they did to me." she said.

Percy looked at her with gread sadness. "I will do my best to make sure nothing like this happenes again." he said and Lycoris smiled and did something to Percy and Annabeth. "What did you do?" Annabeth said. "Its a gift what you will like. When the time comes it will kick in. Its my way of thanking you and saying I'm sorry for what I did." she said and Annabeth smiled before they went into the portal.

Then Lycoris sealed the portal to this world. "Now that is over I guess I can start a new life." she said softly. The vampires looked at her and not sure what she ment by god. Lycoris got the feeling she was being watched and looked over at the wolfs and Vampires. She sniffed the air and new they aren't humans. Edward could hear her thoughts and smile at her. "What are you?" she found her self saying. Every one besides Edward didn't know who she was talking to. "Why dont you come with us and we can talk." Edward said in a low voice.

Lycoris looked at him and smiled. It was a little creepy for them. "That would be lovely." she said and Carlisle looked at Edward. "Its ok Carlisle she's not going to hurt us if we don't try to hurt her." Edward said softly to him. The wolfs didn't know if it was a good idea for her to go with the leechs. Edward growled a little at them. What they didn't know is that Lycoris can understand any kinds of wolfs.

"Will shall we get going?" she asked softly to them. "Yes but if you dont mind it will be faster if I carry you." Edward said and Lycoris raised a eyebrow at him. His own family looked at him with some shock. Jasper could feel what Edward is feeling but dont understand why he is feeling like this. "Ok I guess that would be ok." she said. Then Edward zoomed over to her. Lycoris is a little shocked but with her eyes they slowed down this speed.

Edward picked her up then they took off. Lycoris didn't really being touch by males. After what he did to her it's something she never gotten over. Edward could hear everything she is thinking. He can hear what her father did to her. That just pissed him off. How could a father do something like that to his daughter. "Its ok I'm not going to do anything to you." Edward whispered into her ear. Lycoris looked at him and for the first time in her life she believed the words he spoke.

She just nodded her head and then felt him jump. Lycoris saw a river below them. After that it didn't take Edward and the others long to get back to the house. Bella saw them and she didn't seeing Edward carring another girl. Edward put her down and Lycoris looked at their house and is in awe. Its so beautiful Lycoris never seen anything like it before.

"Lets go in side." Edward said with a smile at her. Lycoris nodded and followed the family into the house. Bella looked at her boyfriend with rage. But she is a little scared of the girl. Cause now she can feel something coming off the girl. "Carlisle who is this?" Esme said with a smile at the girl who blushed a little. "My name is Lycoris but I like Nova better." Nova said and they looked at her. "Why do you like Nova better?" Esme asked her.

"Its a long painful story that I'm not ready to talk about it." Nova said in a low voice. Esme looked at her with motherly eyes. Nova looked away cause all her life she never had anyone to look at her like that. "Its ok Nova you don't have to tell us." Esme said but Rose wanted to know. "How bad can it be?" Rose sneared at her. Nova looked at her with killer eyes that make her move away. Cause with those eyes she has that creepy smile.

Now every one wasn't sure what is going on with her. . .will besides Edward. "If you really want to know so badly. Then I will tell you." her voice is so low and creepy that if the vampires could get goose bumps they would have. "When I turned two my own father started to beat me dayly. Cause my mother is a goddess. He couldn't have her and having me around remind him of her. Then when I turned five I didnt think anything could get worse. But I was so wrong. Cause beating me got boring so he desided to rape me. This went one till I was 13." I said and the look of horror on their face's made Nova smile.

They didn't say anything for a while. "How did it stop?" Jasper asked. Nova's dark green eyes looked at him. He is the only one that had the gust to ask. "Something inside me snapped and I killed him. That was the best day of my life. All the blood the sound of his bones breaking." Nova said and Jasper could feel her getting turned on. "Have you lost your mind?" Rose said and she giggled.

"Yes I did but the god of wine and madness started to heal me. Its going to take a while before my mind is normal again. . .then again I don't know what it is to be normal." Nova said to them. "So your going to get better?" Emmett said with shock. Nova smiled at him. "Yes." she said back to him.

Edward like's what he is hearing. Rose looked at her with shock. "If you don't mind me asking Nova but what did you mean your a goddess?" Carlisle asked her. Nova smiled at him. "That is a long story. Why don't we sit down and I tell you how I be came a goddess?" Nova said to him as her mind started to heal more.

So the Cullen's and Bella sat down. "I'm from a different world that the greek gods are real. I'm the daughter of Hecate the goddess of magic, witchcraft, crossroads and the mist. They don't raise their children but out human parent. My mother thought I was dead so she didn't come to help me. But I didn't know that. So when I turned 13 and killed my father. Is the same day I went out to find a way to destory the goddes. It took me one year of traveling all over the world.

"Then I found the lost books of the gods. Then four years of reading all the books and training with my powers. If I didn't train durning that time, it would have taken me longer. Cause my power had to be at a point for the spell to work. Painful then what the gods do. A week of pure pain running threw my body. After that I took the books to a place the gods would never find. Cause if I got locked up and another demigod went threw the same they can take revenge on them. I casted a spell so the demigod can find them." I said softly to them. They looked at me with shock.

"Thats bull." Bella said and every one looked at her. "Really now?" Nova said before she cut her arm and bright golden blood trickled down my arm. The smell of shock came off of Bella. "That smells great." Every one said and Nova looked at them. Before she healed her arm. "Really?" Nova said to them. "Yeah its really smells great and it makes my mouth fill with vemon but I can control it." Jasper said.

Jaspers family and Bella looked at him with shock. Nova looked at him as will. "So tell me more about what you are." Nova asked nicely. "If your a god does that mean your immortal?" Bella asked and the family looked at her. Cause they know she wants to be immortal badly. "Yes never dying." Nova said and saw that look in her eyes.


End file.
